


Intensely, Dangerously

by aroacewritingplace



Series: Parley Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Caring, Fluff, Harley Keener is a Good Boyfriend, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Overworking, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacewritingplace/pseuds/aroacewritingplace
Summary: tumblr ask: Fluff 1 and Misc 15...your writing is really good!1.“Go with me?” “As long as you hold my hand.” / 15. “Give me attention.”





	Intensely, Dangerously

Peter’s head was bent, shoulders rolled forward as his fingers moved dexterously in the space around him. He hadn’t budged from that spot in several hours, and it was beginning to worry Harley.

Harley knew what it was like to focus so intensely that time stopped passing, he knew what it was like to work for so long that your vision will go blurry and your hands won’t stop shaking, and it seemed like Peter was reaching that point.

FRIDAY had reminded him once to take a break a few hours in, but Peter had snapped his head up at the ceiling with red-rimmed eyes and ordered her to turn off the Rest Protocol, which stopped her from reminding him again that day.

Harley knew why his boyfriend was acting this way, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. Peter still sported several deep cuts that traced down his face and disappeared in the collar of his shirt that were only just beginning to scab over hours later. It was the result of a lost battle, Peter outmatched and without webs against a few of his trickier adversaries. Now he was pushing himself, building stronger web shooters and a suit that wouldn’t get torn to pieces. More webs, more web types, more protection. He had only taken a break once when he suddenly left the lab to get a single glass of water, but that had been hours ago.

Harley set down his work, shooting another worried glance at Peter. His boyfriend was staring hard at the holographic web shooter design before him, blinking rapidly and shaking his head like he couldn’t see what was in front of him.

“Peter,” Harley said softly, walking toward him. “Darlin’, you’ve got to take a break.”

“Mhm,” Peter said quietly, but didn’t move an inch. “I will soon.”

“Do you know what time it is?”

“It’s fine. I’m nearly done,” Peter insisted. “I just need to finish these before I leave for patrol tonight.”

Harley looked out the window. Bright orange and pink light spilling in as the sun began to touch the horizon. “You’re still healing, it’s probably not smart to go out tonight. Let’s just stay in.”

“I have to protect New York.” Sometimes Harley hated his boyfriend’s stubbornness, no matter how honorable the intentions were. “I can’t stay here, I have to go out, I have to protect them, I have to finish this.”

“Sweetheart, please. Give me your attention.” Harley cradled his hand against the far side of Peter’s face, turning it towards him. Peter’s vision snapped from the table to meet Harley’s eyes, and Harley thought he almost looked too much like Tony at that moment, bright with ideas and plans but overwhelmingly hazy with exhaustion. “New York will be fine tonight. You can take a night off.”

“No, I can’t, I-” The tools in Peter’s hand dropped to the table with a loud crash, and both boys flinched.

“You can’t go out like this, baby, you’ve hardly eaten anything all day,” Peter nodded slowly, turning to face Harley at the pull on his arm. “And and you’re still healing. You can’t go out like that tonight, you know you can’t.” Harley could see understanding blooming in Peter’s eyes. This wasn’t the first time he’d had to do something like this, but every time he hoped it was the last. He hated how torn Peter was between taking care of himself and New York, hated how gutted he looked when he had to take a break, even for one day, but Peter was important to Harley, and he would always do everything he could to keep the people he loved safe.

Peter suddenly sagged against him, and Harley stumbled back to adjust to the sudden weight. “I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t beat him,” he whispered hoarsely, trembling in Harley’s arms.

“I know, sweetheart.” Harley stroked his sweaty curls gently, pushing them off his forehead. “You’ll get him next time. You always do, in the end.”

“I’ll get him next time,” Peter agreed firmly, tightening his grip around Harley briefly before pulling back. His cloudy eyes cleared, and he frowned. “I’m hungry.”

“That seems about right. I’ve hardly seen you eat all day.”

“Yeah, I should probably…” Peter took a step toward the door of the lab, toward the kitchen. His legs shook as he walked, and Harley rushed to his side immediately, biting the inside of his cheek with worry. Peter looked over and gave him a weak smile. “Go with me? Just, y’know. In case.”

Harley reached out and threaded their fingers together. “As long as you hold my hand,” he said. “Can’t have you fallin’ over before we get there.”

“That’s true.” Peter yawned, leaning against Harley’s shoulder as they made their way to the kitchen. “Thank you, Harls. For taking care of me. And I’m sorry that I- that I always fight you on it.”

“You’re important to me,” Harley said simply. “Of course I’m gonna make sure you’re okay, no matter how hard you try and fight me on it.” He turned his head to press a soft kiss to Peter’s temple. “If you’re not gonna take care of yourself, you can be damn sure I’ll be there to help you.”

“I love you so much,” Peter said, smiling softly. Harley smiled back, warmth blooming in his chest. Peter was okay. They were okay. It was all going to be okay.

“I love you too, darlin’. Now, what d’you say we try and cook some of those frozen pizzas? Without setting fire to the oven this time.”

Peter hummed, squeezing their hands tight. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> every time i post a new prompt my longer fic slips further and further away from my grasp  
> anyways. I did my best to make it fluffy, not actually sure if i succeeded lmao  
> send me prompts and I'll write them! I really do like doing them haha.  
> my tumblr is: the-end-of-endgame


End file.
